Going back
by sheababy
Summary: When harry and Draco go back to the Dursley's for Dudley's wedding plans, nothing goes as expected, and the truth comes out. Mentions abuse, physical and emotional, no sexual. Happyish ending, if that matters at all :) Song used in the story is Your Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, in case you wanted to listen to it. R&R please? :)


"Why don't you want to go back? I don't understand" Draco said, as they walked down privet drive, to number 4.

"Oh, you'll find out in a second" he muttered, as the reached number four. Harry rang the doorbell and Dudley answered the door. He was different. Still muscular, but thinner and had laughlines that came with age.

"Harry!" he said, and pulled his cousin in for a hug.

"Glad you could make it. You must be Draco. Pleasure" he said, shaking Draco's hand. He led them inside where Vernon was waiting.

"What is he doing here?" Vernon asked Dudley, sneering at harry.

"I invited him dad, I want him as one of my groomsmen, I told you that" he said, and uncle Vernon lost it.

"I will not have him at your wedding! He's a freak!" he yelled, and Draco glared.

"How dare you! He's family!" Draco yelled, and harry looked as if he were bout to cry.

"I told you boy, I never wanted to see you again! How dare you show up to MY house!" he screamed, and harry turned and ran out of the house, Draco calling after him.

"Harry!" and harry turned to face him, a tear rolling down his cheek.

"Do you want to know why I never wanted to come back here? That's why. Emotional abuse, physical abuse and an absolute hatred towards me. I need to be alone" he said, and apperated. Draco stared for a moment before going back into the house.

"Why did harry say something about abuse?" he asked dudely, and Dudley looked incredibly ashamed.

"We, my dad, mum and i…. we abused him. It's something that haunts me to this very day, and I apologized to harry after the war." He said, and Draco just stared at him.

"He deserved it!" Vernon yelled, and Dudley stood up and faced him.

"No! no he didn't! you should have treated him like another son, I should have treated him like a brother! Just because he's a wizard doesn't mean we get to treat him like shit! He's family! You might not like him, but the fact that you starved him, beat him, and abused him to the point of him breaking, is the lowest you have ever gone. I feel regret and hatred towards myself for the way I treated him, but you don't give a shit! Consider yourself uninvited to my wedding, and as far as I'm concerned, I no longer have a father. I would rather be fatherless then be associated with a piece of shit like you." Dudley snarled, and stormed out of the house, Draco following him.

"I have to go find harry. I'll see about you coming over for wedding plans" Draco said, and Dudley nodded. Draco apperated, back home, and heard harry in their bedroom, crying his eyes out. Draco made his way over to the bed and held him in his arms.

"I'm s-s-sorry about t-t-his…" he sobbed, and Draco rubbed his back soothingly.

"It's ok love. Shh" he said, and harry cried for what seemed like an eternity.

"I have to tell you what h-happened" harry sniffled.

"Are you sure?" he asked, and harry nodded. He moved slightly and laid down on the bed, cuddling into Draco's arms.

"When my parents died, Hagrid got me out of the house and brought me to Dumbledore who left me with the dursleys. They are the only family in have. From the age of four, i… I slept under the stairs." He said, and Draco's eyes widened.

"Wait… you don't mean" he said, and harry nodded.

"Where dobby used to live? Yep. I was bacically a house elf. I cooked, cleaned, and stayed silent. There were no pictures of me anywhere, and whenever people would come over, I would get locked under the stairs until they left. When I was about 6… they pretty much started starving me. I didn't eat with them, and I only ate after dinner, if there was anything left, which there usually wasn't. No one paid attention to me at school, because Dudley threated to beat them up if they talked to me." He said, and a tear slid down his cheek, and he wiped it away angerly.

"One day, when I was 10, I got a letter addressed to me, and my cubbard. So, they knew, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape and the rest of them knew I lived under the stairs, but they did nothing about it. When that letter came, they moved me into dudley's second bedroom. But, the letters kept coming, and when I turned 11, Hagrid came and told me I was a wizard. Until that day, they said my parents died in a car crash. That's when I learned everything. That's why I look at magic like it's magical. I take it as a gift." He said, and Draco nodded.

"So… is that why you came back to school always really skinny?" Draco asked, and harry nodded.

"Yeah. When you saw me that first time, and I looked… not good? Yeah. So, after Hogwarts, you could say it got better and worse. They pretty much ignored me, but I still didn't eat with them, and they… they put bars on my window so I couldn't get out and go to Hogwarts. You remember the flying car? Ron and his brothers came and saved me." He said, and Draco nodded.

"I remember Severus was furious…" he said, and harry nodded.

"After third year, when I met Sirius, the physical abuse fizzled out. But the emotional was still there. Ron and Hermione never knew how bad it got there. I still have scars, but I hide them. And Dudley apologized after the war, I went to find him, and told him it was safe. We talked for hours, about everything, and he told me how sorry he was. It meant a lot to me that he did that." he said, and Draco nodded.

"I want to kill your uncle" he said, and harry laughed.

"Oh, trust me, I think a lot of people do. But, it's in the past now." he said. Draco nodded, and kissed his forehead lightly.

"Sleep ok?" he asked, and harry smirked.

"Can you sing to me?" he asked, and Draco rolled his eyes and nodded.  
"_When I see your smile Tears run down my face I can't replace. And now that I'm strong I have figured out how this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul. And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one I will never let you fall (let you fall)I'll stand up with you forever I'll be there for you through it all(though it all) Even if saving you sends me to heaven It's okay. It's okay. It's okay. Seasons are changing And waves are crashing And stars are falling all for us Days grow longer and nights grow shorter I can show you I'll be the one I will never let you fall (let you fall) I'll stand up with you forever I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)Even if saving you sends me to heaven Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart Please don't throw that away, Cuz I'm here for you. Please don't walk away and Please tell me you'll stay, stay. Use me as you will Pull my strings just for a thrill And I know I'll be okay. Though my skies are turning gray I will never let you fall I'll stand up with you forever. I'll be there for you through it all, Even if saving you sends me to heaven."_ Draco sang. He looked down, and harry was asleep in his arms. Draco smiled, and kissed his forehead again, and slowly fell asleep.

Then next morning, harry woke up before Draco. He slowly slipped out of Draco's arms, and went into the kitchen and went onto their porch. He felt exhausted. Talking about all of this, all of his past with Draco was not something he wanted to do, but he felt a lot better when he talked about it. Harry watched the sun rise, and smiled. That was something constant in his life. Something he knew would always come, no matter how bad things got. The sun will rise.


End file.
